1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a room temperature fast-curing composition, and more particularly to a condensation-curing type room temperature fast-curing composition which has good fast-curing property and depth curing property (i.e., property for curing to deep, or inside, portions thereof).
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a condensation-curing type room temperature fast-curing composition, there have been known those of one-pack type in which the amount of crosslinking agent is reduced to an utmost degree so as to enhance curing rate and those of two-pack type in which a crosslinking agent and a curing agent are enclosed in separate packs.
However, the one-pack type compositions have only the advantage of high rate of cure from the surface thereof, and they need a certain period of time for curing to their deep portions. Thus, such compositions cannot be said really "fast-curing".
The two-pack type compositions are comparatively better in depth curing properties. However, the two-pack type compositions are bothersome to deal with, and are not well suited to use with mixing machines or the like, because the two parts in separate packs are not formulated for a mixing ratio of 1:1. Furthermore, for complete cure to the depth, it is necessary to specify strictly the addition amounts of crosslinking agent and curing agent or to add water as a depth curing agent.
On the other hand, addition-curable organopolysiloxane compositions of two-pack type are superior in workability, because the two parts in separate packs are formulated for a 1:1 mixing ratio. However, this type of compositions usually require a heating furnace for curing. Besides, they have limitations as to working atmospheres because a curing catalyst used therein is poisoned in the presence of a substance poisonous to the catalyst or to the addition reaction.